The Soldier Priest
by Regalredstar
Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or V would I be writing fanfiction?

_Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up._

_Pairings: Max/Logan & Jack/Erica_

_Notes: Welcome one and all to the first chapter of my DA/V x-over The Soldier Priest. The Soldier Priest is based on the question, "What if the priest in Pollo Loco had been Father Jack Landry of V?" From there the story took on a life of its own. Now without further ado, I present:_

The Soldier Priest

Prologue:

Father Jack Landry remembered the pulse. Actually, he remembered it better than most, since he was one of the few people in the world who knew how it actually happened, not just the government cover-up. More than that, Jack remembered what happened before the pulse. What the rest of the world seemed to have forgotten.

Jack remembered the Visitors, or Vs as they were called. Aliens from another galaxy they claimed to come in peace. They lied. They came not for peace, but for war. War against this planet, and all who lived on it.

Jack had been a member of the Fifth Column, an underground group composed of both humans and Visitors, who were devoted to bringing down the Visitors' evil queen Anna and her followers.

In time they succeeded, Anna was defeated, and her daughter Lisa, who was herself a Fifth Column member, was placed on the throne.

But even though they had technically won the war, Jack couldn't help but feeling that in reality they had lost. So many had fallen, first those who fought in the war against Anna, then the countless innocents who died as a result of Anna's last stand.

Anna had released a wave of blue energy-the V's potent power source-a mile above the United States. The resulting backlash had caused an electro-magnetic pulse that had fried every computer chip in the US. Thousands had died as cars stopped working and planes fell from the sky.

After that, Lisa had taken leadership of the V's and left earth with her human husband, Tyler Evans, son of Fifth Column leader Erica Evans. The government had claimed that the pulse-as it came to be known-was caused by terrorists setting off a nuclear bomb a mile up. And that was that.

The Fifth Column had disbanded. Its members going to wherever they thought that they would be of the most use. Erica had returned to the FBI, Jack to the church. Eventually Jack, having long ago lost contact with Erica and the others, found himself in Seattle where he lived a normal, alien free existence.

It had been ten years since then, and Jack had finally reached the point where he was certain that nothing weird would happen to him again. At least that was what he thought until the day that a most unusual young woman walked into his church.

_AN: Well there you go the prologue to my new DA/V x-over. I have the first chapter written long-hand so it just needs to be entered into the computer and it will be up as well. I really hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews make writer's happy._

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal_

_Up Next: Chapter 1, A Most Unusual Priest_


	2. A Most Unusual Priest

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or V would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up._

_Pairings: Max/Logan & Jack/Erica_

_Notes: Welcome to the next part of The Soldier Priest. This story frequently changes viewpoints allowing the reader to see the same events through the eyes of multiple characters. This Chapter's POV character is Max._

Chapter One:

A Most Unusual Priest

Max slid into the back row of the church and waited. Ben had been here, she knew that much. Where else would he go?

Her brother. Ben. He was everything and yet… what he had done.

Max sat there, waiting. Hours past. More than she could count. Still she waited, and as she did, her thoughts raced in a thousand different directions.

Logan, he had been acting strange lately. What was up with that? Was it something she had done? She knew he was worried about what was going on with Ben. Normally she would have told him everything. But this? She couldn't let him see this. He would never understand. How could he? He hadn't been there. Hadn't seen what Lydecker had done to them, what he had forced them to do.

Lydecker. If she could catch wind of Ben, so could he. He would be here before they knew it. That was why it was so important to find Ben, and fast.

Lost in her thoughts, Max was surprised when a man sat down beside her, "Are you waiting for someone?"

She turned to face him he was an older man, older than her, Logan, around Lydecker's age maybe? Yes, that was probably it.

She forced a smile, "Picking up girls in a church now?"

She blushed as the man laughed, and pulled back his coat to reveal a clerical collar, "No actually, this is my church. I'm Father Jack Landry, the priest here. How are you doing?" Max stiffened at the question. The priest seemed to sense it and hastened to add, "I only ask because you've been sitting here for over a day."

"I just… I have some things to think about."

The man smiled, "Church is a good place to do that."

"Yea, I suppose it is."

"You know, sometimes talking helps."

Max held back a snort of bitter laughter. "Trust me. This isn't the kind of thing you can talk about."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm always willing to listen."

This time Max couldn't bold back the sarcasm in her voice, "Believe me Father. You wouldn't be able to deal with what I've faced."

"You might be surprised. I've faced some pretty odd things in my time. Things even you would be surprised at.."

She decided to humor him, "Yea, I'm sure you have."

"No," he met her eyes. "Trust me, I have." He smiled one last time and slid out of the pew and walked to the back of the church.

Max watched as the priest walked away. That man seen things that she would be surprised at? Yea right.

But there was something in his eyes, something that made her stop and take a second glance. Those were the eyes of someone who has seen far more than most. Those eyes were the eyes of a soldier who has seen the worst that the world has to offer. Max knew those eyes. She saw them everyday, saw them in Logan, in Zack, and, most chillingly of all, in herself.

_AN: So here's the Official first chapter of The Soldier Priest. I hope you enjoyed it. Check back in the next couple of days for the next chapter._

_Remember reviews make writer happy!_

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal_

_Up Next in The Soldier Priest:_

_Chapter Two: A Strange Meeting_


	3. A Strange Meeting

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or V would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up._

_Pairings: Max/Logan & Jack/Erica_

_Notes: Welcome to the next part of The Soldier Priest. This story frequently changes viewpoints allowing the reader to see the same events through the eyes of multiple characters. This Chapter's POV character is Father Jack._

Chapter 2

A Strange Meeting

Jack stood in the back of the church, watching. It was something he often did, joy filling him as he looked upon who came to God even in the midst of these trying times.

But today he wasn't observing those who came to the sanctuary and prayer, but rather all of his attention was drawn to a young woman sitting quietly by herself near the back of the church. If Jack wasn't mistaken, she had been here when he left yesterday. In fact, he'd put good money on her having been here all night.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Erica whispered in his head, _Go talk to her. _That made Jack stop. Go talk to her? That was as likely to scare her away as anything. Her body language screamed a desire to be alone.

_Jack go talk to her._ His imaginary Erica now had the tone that the real Erica would get right before she ordered the Fifth Column to do something impossibly brave, impossibly stupid, or both.

"Great," he muttered. "Now the voices in my head are ordering me around."

_Jack! _He could almost hear the exasperated sigh. _Go talk to her. She needs someone like you in her corner for the things she's about to face._

"Fine." He grumbled. Maybe when this was over he could go find the real Erica and yell at her for the things that her imaginary counterpart was having him do. She'd probably laugh at him, tell him that it was his own problem that his subconscious used her voice when ordering him around, but at least he'd be able to hear her voice. The real her that is, not the one in his head.

Quietly he slid into the row beside the young woman. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He watched as she turned startled to face him, a smile, that even the most unobservant person could tell was forced, on her face, "Picking up girls in a church now?"

That made Jack laugh. Carefully he undid his coat. "No actually, this is my church. I'm Father Jack Landry, the priest here. How are you doing?" Jack watched her tense at the question. So there was something wrong then. Well, best not to scare her off. "I only ask because you've been sitting here for over a day."

Jack watched her bite her lip as if trying to decide what to say, "I just… I have some things to think about."

Jack smiled encouragingly, "Church is a good place to do that."

"Yea," She looked around as if seeing it for the first time. "I suppose it is."

Okay, her feelings were showing more openly now. Time to see if she would talk about them, "You know, sometimes talking helps."

He heard traces of bitter laughter in her voice as she answered. "Trust me. This isn't the kind of thing you can talk about."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm always willing to listen." Jack smiled comfortingly, even as inside his mind screamed. This girl couldn't be more than twenty years old! What could she have experienced that was so horrible that she couldn't talk about it?

"Believe me Father. You wouldn't be able to deal with what I've faced." The anguish that Jack her in her voice made his blood boil. Now he knew why his subconscious had forced him to come over here. Someone had hurt her, and badly. Jack didn't know how, or who, but he knew someone had, and that alone made her someone Jack would try to help.

He tried as best he could to get across the message that he would be ready to help if she ever wanted him to, "You might be surprised. I've faced some pretty odd things in my time. Things even you would be surprised at."

"Yea, I'm sure you have." He could tell she was humoring him.

"No," he met her eyes. "Trust me, I have." He smiled one last time and slid out of the pew and walked back to the back of the church.

Jack felt her eyes following him as he walked. Good. The fact that she was watching meant that maybe something he said had gotten through to her.

Jack was nearly at the back of the church when he saw him. He was a young man, with a small bundle clutched tightly in his hand. Instinctively Jack knew that this was whom the girl was waiting for.

Silently Jack moved to the shadows and watched the scene unfold before him. He saw the young man approach the statue of the Virgin Mary and lay the bundle at her feet. Then he stilled as the young woman approached, whirling on her as soon as she drew near.

He watched as the young man's lips quirk happily at the sight of her. But as happy as he looked to see her, all she seemed was sad. She whispered something that Jack couldn't make out.

Instantly the man's demeanor turned frosty. Silence stretched between them before he answered her in a tone that made Jack's blood. Even from where Jack was hiding he could hear it. "You know why."

Jack felt as if he has just been handed a key without knowing what it unlocks. All he knew was that it was important, that if he knew the story behind them, those words would change everything.

But Jack didn't have long to think on it, for suddenly the man was running past him faster than Jack had ever seen another human being move, the woman close on his heels. Briefly, Jack wondered if they were renegade Visitors who stayed behind when Lisa ordered them to leave, but he quickly banished the thought as ridiculous. After the war Jack's face became well enough known as a Fifth Column leader that no Visitor would ever dare show his face in Jack's church.

No, they weren't Visitors. But they weren't human either. Their eyes would have told him that if nothing else. Those eyes were not the eyes of the twenty-something year-olds that they appear to be. Rather they were the eyes of soldiers who had seen the heat of battle. Jack sighed. He knew those eyes. They were his too.

Jack shook himself from his thoughts. He could think about young people with old eyes, mysterious answers, and who move to fast to be human later. For now, he had work to do. Confession was about to begin.

_AN: So here's the second chapter of The Soldier Priest. Hope you enjoyed it. Hence forth, The Soldier Priest will update every Tuesday, so check back next week for the next chapter._

_Remember Reviews Make Writers Happy!_

_Til Next Time, _

_Regal_

_Up Next in The Soldier Priest:_

_Chapter 3: A Killer's Confession_


	4. Interlude: A Killer's Confession

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or V would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up._

_Pairings: Max/Logan & Jack/Erica_

_Notes: Welcome to the next part of The Soldier Priest. This story frequently changes viewpoints allowing the reader to see the same events through the eyes of multiple characters. This Chapter's POV character is Ben._

Interlude: A Killer's Confession

I feel eyes upon me the second I enter the church. I ignore them. Here, in the Blue Lady's sanctuary nobody can hurt me. Even if they tried they wouldn't be able to. She will protect me through anything.

Reverently I step up to the statue that bares her image and gently lay my gift at her feet. She has done so much for me, the least I can do is to strengthen her in return.

Suddenly I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone is coming up behind me. I bristle, who dares interrupt my worship of the Lady? I whirl on the intruder. But the sight of her stops me in my tracks. Max. It figures that she would be the one to find me. Out of all of us she was always the one who cared the most about keeping our little family together. Zach protected us, I gave us faith, but Max held us together. I can't hold back my smile. Didn't I ask the Lady just yesterday for a companion to share in my struggles? And now here Max is. Truly the Lady is powerful.

But she doesn't smile when she sees me. She just looks sad. As if she's disappointed in me. Then she whispers, "Ben, why are you doing this?"

Instantly, my blood runs cold, and the smile disappears from my face. This is not my Max. My Max would have understood. Would have known that I need the strength that the Lady gives me for doing her work. Slowly I approach her and give the only reply I can. If even part of her is still my Max she'll understand. "You know why."

With that I race from the church, Max hot on my heels. The second I exit the building I slam the door behind me, buying myself just enough time to conceal myself before Max makes it outside.

From my hiding place I watch from the shadows as Max looks around for me. For several minutes she searches for me, but she can't find where I am hiding. This doesn't surprise me. No one can find me if I don't want to be found.

At last she leaves, but I stay hidden watching and listening to those entering the church. I need a new partner in the game. Perhaps the Lady will guide me to a new partner from among the people here.

As I'm listening I hear a woman mention that she is here for confession. My interest piqued I follow her into the church, where she heads to a small grate covered booth.

Interesting. Apparently in confession people speak to the priest about their sins and troubles and he intercedes with the Lady on their behalf. I think I'll speak to him. Perhaps he can help me understand what it is the Lady wants with me.

_AN: I know, I know, I'm really far behind in updating this. I promise I will get it caught up. The next chapter, which was supposed to be up last week, is written and will be posted later today, and today's chapter is currently being written._

_Please review, and check back later for the next chapter._

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal_

_Up Next:_

_Chapter 3: Confession is Good for the Soul_


	5. Confession is Good for the Soul

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or V would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up._

_Pairings: Max/Logan & Jack/Erica_

_Notes: Welcome to the next part of The Soldier Priest. This story frequently changes viewpoints allowing the reader to see the same events through the eyes of multiple characters. This Chapter's POV character is Father Jack._

Chapter Three:

Confession is Good for the Soul

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been three weeks since my last confession…" Jack tried not to sigh as yet another penitent began to confess their sins. He was having difficulty concentrating on confession today. He knew he should do better, that those who came to confess deserved his full attention, but every time he tried to focus his mind would invariably wander back to the strange young man and woman.

A new penitent approached the confessional. A man, Jack could tell that much. He seemed unsure of himself, as if he was unused to doing this. For a moment they sat in silence, the Jack decided that perhaps it would put the man at ease if he said something to start them off, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." He paused. "How long has it been since your last confession?"

"I've never been to confession." The answer surprised Jack. True in the early days after the pulse many that were not Catholic came to his church in search of faith, but lately things had been returning to normal, and only those who were practicing Catholics already came.

But what surprised Jack even more than the fact that this man was not Catholic, was the fact that he knew the voice. It was the strange young man from earlier. Jack tried to keep his voice neutral, "You are not a Catholic, then?"

"No. But I do have faith in the Lady."

"Our blessed Lady." Jack smiled. That made sense. The young man had been standing by a statue of the Virgin Mary when the young woman had approached him.

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you tell me your sins then?"

"I've killed."

Jack waited, there was more to this story. He could tell. When it appeared the young man wouldn't say anything else, he whispered, "Go on."

"I've taken human life. What more is there to say?"

Jack sighed at he bitter pain in his voice. This young man obviously expected him to condemn him without first finding out the facts. While that was probably what anyone else would have done, Jach wasn't into condemning without facts. It wasn't like he had much right. Technically speaking, up until the pulse he had been a wanted terrorist do to his involvement with the Fifth Column. "So have I. Doesn't mean we did the wrong thing. Sometimes it's necessary to take a life in order to save yourself or others. I was a soldier and-"

"I'm a soldier."

"Ah," That explained the age and weariness in his eyes. Though it didn't account for his unusual speed.

"Killing is what I was trained to do." Jack's heart broke and the raw pain in the young man's voice. He had heard the same pain in the voices of soldiers he had counseled when he had been an army chaplain. It hurt just as much now as it did then.

"And that bothers you. You don't have to answer that. I know it's true. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't. But you're not alone. When I was a soldier and I was forced to take a life, it bothered me to."

"Sometimes," the young man whispered, "I feel as if the Lady's given up on me."

"No. She never gives up on any of us. Even when as soldiers we are forced to kill, she's always with us. We just have to have faith in her. "

His reply sounded defeated, "I try."

Jack tried to be encouraging as he answered, "Sometimes, that's all we can do. Just try, and trust and put our lives in her hands."

Something changed in the young man's voice as he answered, "Is your life in her hands?"

Jack thought for a moment. "She's always at my side."

"She protects you?" There was a slightly dangerous tone to his voice.

"She's always there to help me."

The young man's voice changed to the one that had made Jack's blood run cold that morning, "Then you've got nothing to be afraid of."

Suddenly a hand shot through the grate and grabbed him by the throat. As he lost consciousness Jack couldn't help but wonder if talking to the young man was the worst mistake of his life.

_AN: So here's the next chapter of The Soldier Priest. this was a particularly intense chapter to write because this is the moment before everything goes crazy. Be sure to review, and tell me what you think of it._

_I promise the next chapter will be up tonight._

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal _


	6. Interlude 2: In the Lady's Service

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or V would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Summary: Father Jack Landry remembers the pulse. More than that he remembers what actually happened, not just the government cover-up._

_Pairings: Max/Logan & Jack/Erica_

_Notes: Welcome to the next part of The Soldier Priest. This story frequently changes viewpoints allowing the reader to see the same events through the eyes of multiple characters. This Chapter's POV character is Ben_

Interlude 2: In the Lady's Service

I watch the people head into speak to the priest. I want to listen to what they're telling him, but something tells me that the Lady would disapprove. At last the last person leaves, and I approach the booth. It is only when I step in that I realized the problem that comes with me not listening. I have absolutely no idea what I am supposed to do. I sit privately worrying over the situation before me. Is there something I should say? Is there something that I must do in order to convince the priest to speak to the Lady on my behalf?

The priest is the one who breaks the silence, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." He pauses then asks, "How long has it been since your last confession?"

Confession? Ah yes, that's right. Confession is what they call it when people come to the priest and tell him what they have done, so that he can speak to the Lady for them and tell them wants from them. I've never been to confession. Is that why it feels like the Lady has abandoned me? "I've never been to confession."

I hear surprise in the priest's voice as he answers me, "You are not a Catholic, then?" Catholic must be what these people who come to worship the Lady, who are trained in all the things to say and do are called.

I worry briefly that my not be one of them makes me less worthy in her eyes. I quickly quash the idea. I have always served the Lady in the best way that I can. Surely she understands that. I quietly reply, "No. But I do have faith in the Lady."

"Our blessed Lady." I can hear the joys he feels as he says her name. It mirrors the joy I feel in my own heart whenever I do her will. Perhaps this priest would be able to help me after all. Perhaps he will tell me what I need to do to once again feel the Lady's strength in my life.

My spirits lifting slightly at that thought, I reply, "Yes."

Apparently any fear I had that my not being Catholic would make a difference was unfounded, for the priest then quietly asked, "Well, why don't you tell me your sins then?"

The question brings to mind Max's tone of voice when she asked me why I kill people. When she spoke she sounded… sad. Disappointed in me. Obviously she thinks that I am doing the wrong thing. She is angry because she thinks that my killing is evil. Why doesn't she understand that this is who we? Doesn't she understand that I feel the pain of every kill? But I must do the Lady's work. It's who we are, what we were made for. I have no choice but to kill. It is with these thoughts on my mind that I reply, "I've killed." Internally I brace myself. In the years since the escape I have learned a thing or two about humans, and they usually do not look favorably on killing. I know that I cannot even try and explain the truth to this priest. What hope do I have of convincing him if I cannot even convince my own sister? I wait for the priest's words to tell me I am as wrong as Max's eyes say that I am.

The waited for a rebuke does not come. Instead in a calm, quiet voice the priest says, "Go on."

Why isn't he condemning me? Does he not understand the magnitude of what I have done? "I've taken human life. What more is there to say?" Surely he'll condemn me now.

"So have I." What? Why would a priest have taken a life? "Doesn't mean we did the wrong thing," Was it possible that he would possibly understand why I had to do it? "Sometimes it's necessary to take a life in order to save yourself or others," No, I decided he wouldn't. No one did. The person he killed was probably in self-defense or trying to protect someone else. Still, maybe there was a chance, "I was a soldier and-"

A soldier! He was a soldier? Maybe he would understand after all. "I'm a soldier."

"Ah." That ah tells me that I can trust him. He understands why I kill. As a much as I hate it, it is what I am good at. The only thing I know how to do. "Killing is what I was trained to do."

"And that bothers you. You don't have to answer that. I know it's true. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't. But you're not alone. When I was a soldier and I was forced to take a life, it bothered me to." He does understand. He knows the pain I feel every time I take a life as a soldier for the Lady. Perhaps he can help me understand why I feel so alone sometimes.

"Sometimes, I feel as if the Lady's given up on me."

His response is comforting, "No. She never gives up on any of us. Even when as soldiers we are forced to kill, she's always with us. We just have to have faith in her. "

"I try." Really I do. It's just so hard sometimes. It's hard to trust when Lydecker is hunting me, when Zack's face turn's up in anger at what I have done, when Max looks on me with sadness.

"Sometimes, that's all we can do. Just try, and trust and put our lives in her hands." At those words, something within me stills. Is it possible that the Lady sent me to him not so that he could give me guidance, but because he was finally the one that could stop me?

I have to confirm it. "Is your life in her hands?"

His answer is confused, "She's always at my side."

I know that he doesn't understand why I am asking him this but I need to know if he's the one. "She protects you?"

"She's always there to help me." That's a good answer. It holds true to the experience that I've had. I know that the Lady always helps, even when she isn't completely protecting us.

Yes. I smile. He's the one, "Then you've got nothing to be afraid of."

My hand shoots through the grate and I grab him by the throat. As sson as I'm sure he's unconscious I lift him up and flee to the warehouse. The next round of the hunt is about to begin.

_AN; I know, I know, I know. I've been gone forever. School was crazy last semester. Things should be calmer this semester, so look for new stuff coming your way soon._

_I promise I will be more regular this semester with a new chapter of **The Soldier Priest** every Tuesday or Wednesday (depending on homework) and Hopefully a chapter in the **Probie & Kitten 'verse** each weekend. Everything else will update as time permits. The Next thing to post should be the next piece in the **My Big Brother... Series**. Expect it late tonight or early tomorrow. Until then drop me a line to tell me what you think._

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal_

_ Up Next: Chapter 4: Make Your Choice, Soldier or Priest?_


End file.
